Erikku Farronhart
Birth Erikku was born on the 4th Sun of the 6th Umbral Moon, in 1552 of the Sixth Astral Era, to Rodahn Farronhart II, a Marauder of Ala Mihgo and Anya (Thorne) Farronhart, a Rogue, hailing from the Far East. Sixth Astral Era Early Years Erikku spent the first few years of his life in Ala Mihgo, surrounded by tragedy. Right before his birth, the King of Ruin, Theoderic, fought to wipe out the Fist of Rhalgr, nearly murdering every Monk in the kingdom. This caused both Anya and Rodahn to rebel against their own king. During the revolt against the last king of Ala Mihgo, Erikku was hidden away with a family friend while his parents stormed the castle. Upon the King's suicide, both Anya and Rodahn returned to Erikku and decided to leave the ravaged-by-war land they originally wished to raise their baby boy upon. 'Limsa Lominsa' Rodahn, Anya, and Erikku quickly gathered up their essentials and set off for the city-state of Limsa Lominsa. Upon their arrival, the small family found a home and acquired jobs. Rodahn became a fisherman, while Anya used her talents as a Rogue in the form of pirating and mercenary work. Magic One day, Rodahn had taken Erikku out on a fishing trip with him and other fishermen, unbeknownst to Rodahn, that their destination was in the heart of Sahagin territory. Almost immediately, their boat was attacked by the marine beastmen. Rodahn, protecting his boy, was struck down by a Sahagin spearman, but only after beheading the creature with his mighty axe. As Rodahn lay dying, the stress of the situation unlocked Erikku's latent, magical abilities. The boy's magic manifested in the form of healing energy that saved Rodahn's life, healing his fatal wounds. Upon returning to their home, Rodahn and Anya lamented over the fact that their son had the potential to be a Conjurer. With magic being scarce in Limsa Lominsa, Anya decided she would take the young boy to Gridania's Conjurer guild to master his newfound talents. Outcast With Rodahn staying in Limsa Lominsa to look after the family's home, Anya and Erikku traveled to the city-state of Gridania. For just a few short weeks, the pair stayed with one of the locals; a sweet, old woman, while Erikku joined the Conjurer's guild. This was shortlived, however, when, one day, Erikku's magic continued to grow in the form of destructive, elemental power. Not only did Erikku have the potential to become a Conjurer, he also had the potential to become a Thaumaturge, as well. Unfortunately for him, however, the Padjali leaders of the guild felt that their students should not practice the art of thaumaturgy, and he was turned away. This forced Anya and Erikku to return to Limsa Lominsa where he would, instead, join the Marauder's guild. During his time growing up in Limsa Lominsa, Erikku met Yuneris Farronhart, who he would one day marry. 1572 In the year 1572 of the Sixth Astral Era, at the age of 20, Erikku saw Merlwyb become Admiral of Limsa Lominsa. Around the same time, he joined the Eorzean Alliance under Merlwyb's command to fight the Garlean Empire, as a very talented Marauder. Along with him, both of his parents joined the war effort. The Battle of Carteneau The Calamity The beginning of the Seventh Umbral Era began with the Calamity. Erikku and his parents were stationed at the Battle of Carteneau. Unfortunately, Anya and Rodahn were stationed on the front lines while Erikku was to join the fray shortly after. Erikku, overcome with the fear of losing his parents, snuck off to join the front lines in their fight. Immediately after the beginning of the battle, both of Erikku's parents were slain in front of Erikku's eyes, about 20 feet away. Enraged, Erikku took his axe to the bodies of every enemy he came into contact with, screaming and crying with each swing of his weapon. His bloodlust was shortlived, however, when Dalamud broke apart and released the Dreadwyrm Bahamut, who immediately began to lay waste to Eorzea after its long imprisonment. In response, the Archon Louisoix attempted to seal away the rampaging Elder Primal with the summoning of the Twelve. This failed, however, as its fury broke free and prepared a colossal attack against Eorzea and its inhabitants. The Archon, in response, teleported Erikku and the other survivors into the future, and prepared to accept his own fate. The remnants of the failed shell remained as a cloud of aether and Louisoix absorbed it, fueled by the prayers for a realm reborn and transformed into the primal of rebirth, Phoenix. He destroyed the Dreadwyrm's form, scattering Bahamut into pieces and saved Eorzea from annihilation. The Seventh Umbral Era Year 5 Erikku, awoke to the sound of a voice in his head. Hydaelyn, the Mother Crystal, gave him her blessing, making him a Warrior of Light. Unfortunately for him, he had no memory of anything that happened before the Battle of Carteneau, save for one familiar face and location. Yuneris and Limsa Lominsa. Immediately, the young Marauder set off to meet his future bride in the city where he grew up. Category:Characters